


You're Amazing

by allyrwhitney



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyrwhitney/pseuds/allyrwhitney
Summary: After a horrible mishap Cedric fears he has disappointed Sofia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You're Amazing

You're Amazing

Cedric made his way through the castle halls. His intention was to find Sofia and apologize for the mishap that had ruined her tea party.

Earlier that day, the princess had come to his tower to ask him to perform some magic at a little gathering with some of her friends from Ever Realm Academy. Cedric had been happy to oblige her. He had gone to Sofia's secret garden where a few young ladies were being served cinnamon tea. As soon as everyone had their beverage, Cedric stepped forward and cast a spell that was supposed to make butterflies appear. But instead of the "oohs" and "ahhs"" he expected, he heard terrified shrieks. Instead of the colorful fluttering insects he had somehow conjured a bunch of snakes, which were slithering around the girls' feet. Cedric had managed to get rid of the unwanted reptiles, but for some reason he also managed to break all the cups and the teapot, spilling the tea. He left as Baileywick and some other servants rushed forward. He knew everyone was looking at him, and he couldn't bear to see the look he thought Sofia was giving him, a look of disappointment.

All this had been an hour ago. An hour of wallowing in his tower had brought him little to do except wonder if Sofia would ever ask him to do anything again.

As he approached the front hall, he saw Sofia and the other girls gathered there. It must have been time for her friends to leave. Moving closer, he could hear their conversation.

"Well, this was a very interesting visit," a dark complexioned girl said.

"Interesting isn't the word I would use," a blonde scoffed. "That old man ruined my favorite dress. Maybe he shouldn't even be your Royal Sorcerer."

"I'm sorry, guys." Sofia's voice was just as kind and gentle as it always was. "I know Mr. Cedric didn't mean to mess up. He hasn't been feeling well for the last few days. I just didn't realize how much it was affecting his magic. But he really is–"

"Oh, Sofia, you don't have to worry," the blonde interrupted. "The next time we come here I'll bring my Royal Sorcerer, Alfred the Amazing. He has never messed up."

"Great idea, Caitlyn," a third girl piped up. "Sofia, maybe your dad should think about replacing that–"

When he heard the word "replacing" Cedric took a few steps backwards before quickly turning and hurrying in the direction he had come. He didn't want to hear his best friend talk about replacing him. He didn't think he could handle it.

"Poseidon's pumpkins," he murmured after turning a corner. He walked slowly over to a bench and sank down onto it, putting his head in his hands. His heart felt heavy, and he was barely able to fight the tears welling in his eyes. Would Sofia actually want to replace him? "So much for Cedric the Great. I'm back to Cedric the So So."

It was true that he hadn't been feeling well for the last few days. He'd been exposed to a magical illness the week before when he visited his parents at Mystic Meadows. The illness itself was just a little cold, but the effect it had on sorcerers' magic was very problematic. Every time Cedric used magic the results were the exact opposite of what the spell was supposed to do. Because of this, he hadn't been able to work lately. According to his mother, the illness could last a few days or a few weeks. But after his poor performance that day… He might not have a few weeks. So why did he agree to do magic for Sofia? The answer was clear. He would do anything for her, even if he did have a slight cold.

"Mr. Cedric."

The gentle voice brought the sorcerer out of his miserable thoughts. Looking up, he saw Sofia walking down the hall toward him.

"Sofia," he said quietly. "D–Do you want to… replace me?" He turned his gaze to floor as he awaited the answer, not sure if wanted to hear it.

The princess's eyes widened. "Oh, no," she thought. "He must have heard us talking." In just a few quick steps, she covered the remaining distance between them and sat down next to him. "No," she said firmly, taking his hands in hers. "I told them I could never replace you. And neither could Dad. My friends just haven't seen how great you are. You're amazing, Mr. Cedric."

He looked up hopefully. "You really mean that? Even after today?"

"Of course I do," she smiled sincerely, squeezing his hands. "I'm so sorry for everything. I feel like it's my fault because I asked you to do magic for us. But why didn't you just say no?"

"Have I ever been able to say no to you?" he asked wryly. "I'm pretty sure something horrid would happen to me if I did."

"Oh, Mr. Cedric," she giggled, shaking her head. She stood up. "Amber should be home by now, and we have a project to do. See you later."

Cedric had quickly gotten to his feet and opened his arms, but when he realized that Sofia was already walking away, his arms fell limply to his sides, a disappointed look crossing his face. It was always different when he was prepared.

Sofia stopped in her tracks. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned back toward the disheartened sorcerer. With a huge smile, she launched herself at him, nearly knocking him over. She hugged him tightly, whispering, "You're the best, Mr. Cedric."

He smiled and rested his chin on top of her head. "Thank you, Sofia."


End file.
